


I'm Here For You

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Comforting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Rape Recovery, Romance, Smut, Warm, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: (Slight sequel to 'I'm Sorry That I Wasn't There')Two months later, after Lamar was raped, he's trying to get over what happened. He does this by having sex with the guy he loves, Franklin.Franklin x Lamar [Framar]





	I'm Here For You

It has been two months since what happened to Lamar. They were in a nice relationship together. Lamar wasn't hurting inside or sad anymore because of Franklin. Everything is good and okay now. 

 

They are in their bedroom (they share this one now). It was dark and slightly cold in there, they both were liking that. 

 

Both of them were on the bed, still fully clothed. Lamar was laying on his back as Frank is on top of him. It was a slightly strange feeling having Lamar under him but, he liked the warmth between them. He wants to be intimate with him. 

 

Franklin smiled as Lamar pulled him closer. He kissed Lamar, on the lips. He slightly deepened it. 

 

They pull away, both were panting. 

 

After Franklin caught his breath, he takes off his own shirt and threw it somewhere, in the room. He starts lifting up Lamar's shirt, he looked at him. 

 

Lamar nodded his head. 

 

Frank took the shirt off, throwing it on the ground. 

 

He touches Lamar's right thigh. 

 

Lamar tensed up as he flinched. He was shaking a little bit as he closes his eyes for a second. Remembering when he was grabbed by _him_. 

 

Franklin noticed this, stopping and pulling his hand away. 

 

Lamar opened his eyes, looking at Frank. 

 

“Are you sure that you wanna do this? We don't have to..” Franklin started saying. He didn't want to hurt Lamar. 

 

Lamar had a thought then, stares at Franklin again. “I want this. I hate having nightmares of him doing that to me. I wanna replace that memory with you. Being touched and loved by you.” he said to him as he wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders. He was staring into Franklin's eyes then, he leaned in and kisses Franklin's lips. 

 

Franklin was staring back at him and smiles into the kiss. He pulls away, giving a gentle, loving smile to Lamar. “Ok but, if you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I'II stop.” 

 

Lamar silently nods his head again. He slightly relaxed in Frank's arms. 

 

Franklin stared at Lamar's body and dark skin. Lamar's lips were slightly swollen from the kissing. Franklin loved all of him. He touched him. 

 

He was touching and kissing Lamar, everywhere, in a gentle way. 

 

They took the rest of their clothes off, those were on the carpet floor now too. 

 

During all of this, Franklin made sure that Lamar was okay with everything he did. 

 

Franklin grabs two things from the nightstand drawer, a condom and a bottle of lube, closing it after. 

 

He was lubing his fingers. He reached over, putting two fingers against Lamar's hole, he rubbed around there. Then, when Lamar was comfortable, he was pushing the fingers in. 

 

Franklin slowly fingered him, spreading the hole as he moved the fingers in him. Lamar's grunts turned into soft, quiet moans. 

 

After a minute, Franklin pulls his fingers out. 

 

He opens and puts on the condom. Then, he lubed his dick, making sure that it was covered. 

 

He puts the bottle of lube on the nightstand. 

 

After that, Franklin got close to Lamar. He grabs Lamar's legs as he spreads them, gently. He holds onto Lamar's thighs after he positioned the head of his dick near Lamar's entrance. 

 

He slowly pushed inside him, halfway in. He felt how tight and warm it is inside Lamar. 

 

Lamar was breathing heavily, tightly grabbing onto Franklin's arms. 

 

Franklin was looking at him again. 

 

Lamar stared at him. “I-I'm okay..” he said, with a smile to reassure Franklin. 

 

Frank has a smile again, warmly. He waits a little bit longer so that Lamar can adjust to him. Then, he starts moving. 

 

He thrusts, in and out of him. Gently and slow paced. 

 

Lamar moaned softly. 

 

Franklin started thrusting in a medium pace. 

 

Lamar was moaning more. 

 

Franklin thrusted deeper and slightly harder in him. 

 

He let out a moan. “Lamar~” 

 

Lamar grabs onto the bed sheets in a tighten grip, he was getting closer to his climax. 

 

“F-Franklin~” 

 

After a few seconds, they both came. Lamar on himself, on his lower stomach and Franklin came in the condom. 

 

They relaxed, calming down from it all. 

 

Franklin leans down, putting his forehead on Lamar's. He kissed Lamar then, pulls slightly away, smiling at him. “I love you.” he said 

 

Lamar also smiled, at that. “I love you too.” 

 

After awhile, they both get up and went into the bathroom. They take a warm shower together. 

 

Then, they get back into the bed, a blanket over them as they were in their boxers again. 

 

They were cuddling as Franklin held Lamar close to him again. He kissed Lamar's neck, lovingly. Lamar had a smile as he was sleepy now. He snuggled against Franklin and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Franklin eventually did the same, closing his eyes and going to sleep now. He also kept holding Lamar, in his sleep. 

 

They were both sleeping, peacefully now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the one-shot isn't really long xD I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway :) 
> 
> Also, I hope that I got it right, this is my first time writing sex after rape. I'm hoping it was good. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts please ♡


End file.
